


Once the Smoke Clears

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Earth Breaker, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: The smoke may have cleared on Tracy Island’s runway, but it will take a while longer for things to settle in the Villa.





	

Scott watched as Gordon and Alan headed up the stairs, listening carefully to ensure their footsteps made it all the way to their rooms. The last thing he wanted was for them to be listening in on the conversation he was about to have.

“Grandma, Kayo,” He sighed as he nodded to the office, signalling for them to follow him. 

 

They followed him wordlessly, Kayo leaning up against the wall as Grandma took a seat at the desk. Scott stood in the centre of the room, bringing up three calls from the holoprojector. John, Lady Penelope, and Colonel Casey all answered in quick succession, each with equally stern looks. 

“I’m sorry to be calling at this hour,” He started, “But I think we need to talk, about this  _ Mechanic _ .” 

The name didn’t sit right with him, a name for people that were meant to fix things. Yet, all Scott had seen that day was destruction. Thunderbird Two had been dragged into her hangar and Scott was sure he’d never seen any of the ships in such a state. He knew he never wanted to see any of them disabled like that again. 

 

“How is Virgil?” Penelope asked, shifting forward, “Gordon was telling me about the landing,”

Scott glanced up as Grandma huffed, “I wouldn’t so much call that a landing as a crash.”

He looked to the three holograms and nodded in agreement, “Both Virgil, and Thunderbird Two are going to be out of action for the foreseeable future,” Focusing on the Colonel’s hologram he added, “We’d appreciate the GDF’s help if you can spare it Colonel?”

 

Casey smiled to Scott with an easy nod, “Of course, call me when there’s a problem and we can liaise about what course of action to take,”

Scott smiled in thanks, “It’s much appreciated.”

“I doubt you’ll be needed for long!” Grandma commented, “You know what these boys are like when it comes to getting back out in the field.”

Casey laughed with a glance to both John and Scott, “They take after their father.”

 

“Anyway,” Scott interrupted after sharing a rueful glance with John, “The Mechanic,” His face fell as he continued, “He obviously knew us, and our ships. If he turns up and causes more trouble, we  _ can’t _ risk having an incident like this every time he shows up.”

He looked to Penelope, hoping she had some answers for them,

“All I’ve found so far is that there must be some link to the Hood, he got rather… tetchy when we paid him a visit earlier,” She hesitated for a moment before adding, “Parker has also informed me that many of the parts required for that… machine came from the same sources that the Hood often used.”

 

Kayo stood straighter, “He seemed to know an awful lot about Brains too, that may be something to look in to?”

Scott turned to frown at her, not liking the idea of going behind Brains’ back, but something on her face told him that wasn’t what she was suggesting.

“Brains doesn’t recognise him, but I think going through the timeline could potentially give us some clues.”

Lady Penelope nodded, “Yes, quite right Kayo.”

 

Kayo turned to Scott, looking to John, “I think we need to look at upping security of the ships and the Island. Who knows what that creature that Virgil bought home is capable of,” She hesitated and looked to Colonel Casey, “Considering weaponry may be something we have to do,”

“No!” Scott snapped, “We are a  _ rescue _ organisation. How would it look if we turned up with… with..”

“I’m not saying for rescues,” Kayo told him, “But for here, as back up. You saw what he did today Scott, he is  _ ruthless _ . If he got onto the Island, International Rescue would be done for.”

“Kayo has a point Scott,” Casey agreed, “The GDF can’t always be there on rescues with you, and if the Mechanic just so happens to turn up you’re going to need to protect yourselves.”

 

“Scott,” Grandma spoke softly, “You’re not going out looking for trouble, this is to protect all of you from the trouble that comes looking for you,”

He still hesitated, looking to John for his opinion, only to get a slight nod in agreement of what had already been said. It seemed the deal was settled then.

“Alright,” He sighed, “Kayo, Colonel Casey, I trust the pair of you can sort out an arrangement to grant us weapons clearance where needed?”

 

“Of course,” Casey looked to Kayo, “I think we can discuss this first thing Tomorrow?”

“Agreed,” Kayo smiled to the older woman.

Casey looked to Scott again, folding her arms, “Was there anything else, Scott?”

Scott sighed and shook his head, “Only to discuss other security arrangements Colonel Casey, Kayo can always fill you in tomorrow if you need to head off.”

“The GDF are always happy to help you where we can,” She reminded him, “I needn’t remind you that the World Council still believes the GDF are in your debt after the incident with Mister Janus.”

Scott shifted, his eyes darkening as he thought about what the fake Colonel had done to his brothers ship. It seemed that Thunderbird Two was everyone's main target.

John spoke for Scott, “And we agreed that the GDF allowing us to continue operations  _ ad lib _ with the help of a liaison was all we wanted,” He looked to Scott, wondering if he was going to add anything before he continued, “We appreciate the help, Aunt Val.”

 

She smiled to the two Tracy boys, “You boys make sure you get some rest, and stay safe. I’ll be around in the morning to discuss extra security measures with you Kayo,”

This made Scott look up with a smile, “Any excuse for a visit,”

Val shrugged with a laugh, “Someone has to check on you all every now and again!” 

Her smile faded as she reached forward ready to end the call, “Get some rest, all of you, we don’t know when the Mechanic may strike again… but when he does, we’ll have to be ready.”

There was a chorus of “F.A.B.” In response as she bid one more good night to the group before closing the call.

 

“Scott, you needn’t worry about the Hood, we  _ will _ find what his part in all of this is, and we will bring the Mechanic to justice.” Lady Penelope tried to assure him.

Scott sighed, sinking down on the couch against the edge of the room, “I don’t doubt you will Lady Penelope, but in the meantime he’s still out there, and he’s still a threat,” 

He couldn’t help but glance towards John as he spoke, reminded of just how isolated his brother was up in Thunderbird Five. There were too many possibilities that he didn’t want to think about if the Mechanic could find his way up onto Thunderbird Five, the results could be catastrophic. 

 

“Stop thinking about what-ifs, Scott,” Grandma wagged her finger at him, “What happened today was a one off, it’s not going to happen again,”

“You can’t say that!” Scott snapped, “He  _ knew _ exactly what to target, he knew what he was doing when he sent those… those  _ machines _ to attack Thunderbird Two. There is nothing stopping him from doing it again.”

He let out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. It wasn’t fair. They’d only recently recovered from the Hood’s attack, now it seemed they were in for much worse.

 

A hand on his shoulder made him look up, eyes suddenly heavy and weary. Despite his snap, Grandma was still smiling to him, “You’re tired, it’s been a difficult day, you should get some rest, it’ll be better tomorrow,”

He looked up to her, covering her hand with his, 

“Sorry,” He sighed, “I know,”

She kissed his hair, glancing across to the now lone hologram with a soft smile, “Don’t stay up too late!”

 

Then it was just him and a floating, blue body. Just him and his little brother.

“Will you come down?” Scott murmured, standing and heading to the drinks cabinet.

“Will you go without that drink?” John retorted, folding his arms. Both knew the answer, it was an argument that had been going on since… Scott didn’t want to think about since when, but it was a topic of discussion far too often.

Scott sighed and closed the cabinet door, not taking out the bottle he had set his gaze on, “Just for a day or two, please? It’d really cheer Virg up if you came down,”

 

John raised a sceptical eyebrow, he knew exactly Scott’s reasons for wanting him to leave Thunderbird Five, it wasn’t just for their middle brothers sake. He couldn’t just leave the station though, it was where he was needed and where he worked best.

“I can’t just come down every time this guy makes an appearance Scott,” He told him, “It’s not economical, and not right. We shouldn’t let him scare us.”

 

He tried to ignore Scott’s utterance of, “It’s a bit late for that,” but the words were meant for him to hear, no matter how hard Scott would deny it. They’d know of him for less than a few hours, and he’d already left a mark. 

“I’ll come home tonight,” John sighed, “For a few days. I’ll talk to Brains and Kayo, and we’ll look into extra security for up here,”

Even he couldn’t deny how isolated he was on his ship, EOS served as a daily reminder for that. If the Mechanic found a way to take over, John wasn’t sure he wanted to think of the consequences. 

“Okay,” Scott sighed, looking up to the hologram with a forced smile, “Thank you.”

John nodded, “Go and check on the others, and get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Scott looked to the door, knowing that at least two people would be waiting to hear his footsteps. They were all home safe, everyone tucked up in their beds. Perhaps a little battered and bruised. Perhaps a little shell shocked. They were home safe though. Soon, they’d be prepared for whatever came next. They’d be ready for whatever was in store. Being ready meant being well rested though.

With a final sigh, he pursed his lips and nodded, “I will see you in the morning John.”

It was a promise. A promise that he would see every one member of his family, every morning and every night for as long as it would take to bring the Mechanic to justice, for as long as it would take to make them safe.


End file.
